Perfect?
by angelriseng85
Summary: Draco Malfoy takes an emotionally painful visit to his father's prison cell in Azkaban. Set to Simple Plan's "Perfect".


**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Perfect" by Simple Plan, nor do I claim to own anything of J.K. Rowling's. The plot's mine, though. Bolded stuff is a flashback, italics is the song, and bold/italicized is my note.**

Draco Malfoy decided to finally go visit his father for the first time in Azkaban. For the past few years, he'd pretended to overlook the fact that his dad, a Death-Eater, was in the infamous wizard prison. But of course, everyone who was anyone knew that Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban.

As soon as Draco walked in, he was filled with a sense of dread, a cold feeling chilling his bones. Yes, there were dementors everywhere, but that wasn't the only reason Draco was terrified. He was afraid of his dad.

"Hello, Draco."

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

"I was wondering if you were still alive," Mr. Malfoy's face was thin and paler than usual, his normally bright blonde hair dirty and in disarray. "seeing as the life you've chosen is so pitiful, I've often wondered why you didn't end it all. Tell me--" He propped his head up on a filthy fist. "Why is it that you waste your time with that Mudblood? What was her name again?"

Draco frowned, his blue eyes like chips of ice. "Hermione's not a waste of time, Father. And 'Mudblood' is a derogatory term. I'd appreciate it if you didn't use it around me."

His father waved his hand dismissively. "I still cannot believe my Pureblood son married a Mudblood. Who is it that you're working for, now? Not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I assume. You've probably got an easy job, an easy life." Mr. Malfoy laughed. "Not like me. Like father, like son apparently didn't work for us, did it? You're not a Death Eater."

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

"I work for Dumbledore," Draco said. "Not Voldemort." His father flinched. "I fell out of his favor years ago, I decided to turn over a new leaf. You knew that."

_'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

"You could have been the perfect Malfoy," Draco's father remarked bitterly. "But now...just look at you. I'm disgusted."

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

"I used to look up to you, Father. But now it doesn't seem like I matter to you anymore."

Mr. Malfoy shook his head sadly. "You don't."

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

Draco remembered vividly all the rows he'd gotten into with his father, eventually resolved by having an Unforgivable put on him.

**"Crucio!" Mr. Malfoy yelled.**

**Draco screamed, writhing in excruciating pain. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. He felt as if his bones were bursting out of his skin and his head was splitting in two.**

**But then it would stop.**

**Draco lay on the ground, panting. He'd stay away from his father for a time, but they'd always fight again. And he could never get away. **

_'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

"You could have been a great wizard, son. But you wasted all your talent helping others. What a pity..."

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

Draco kneaded his forehead with his knuckles. Why did his father have to be so difficult?

"Father, you don't understand. I helped those people because I knew fighting with Voldemort was wrong. Nothing could make that right. Nothing."

"You never could understand anything I tried to teach you. There is no right or wrong. Only power, Draco. Only power..."

Mr. Malfoy turned away from his son.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He'd had enough of this visit. It was time to go back to his family.

A single tear fell from Draco's eye and hit the cold, hard floor of the prison.

"Goodbye, Father."

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

**_Some angsty-ness for you all...thought I'd take a little break from all of my other fanfics and put this out there. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!_**


End file.
